Create A Superstar/Divas
Parts *'Face Template' *'Face Adjustment' *'Skin Color' *'Hair & Facial Parts' For the first time ever, you can use certain wrestlers as templates for Create-a-Wrestler mode, including John Cena, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, The "Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels, the Rock, and the Undertaker, among a few others. So, if you really feel like adding some bulky body weight to Daniel Bryan, you finally can – even though you can't shave off that massive beard of his. While you're at it, you can give C.M. Punk some saddlebags in the legs and make his knee kicks really count for something. (Just don't tell him when you see him in person, he might not be fond of the extra pounds.) The body and face features aren't the only things you can adjust. You're also able to use custom logos for attire, as well as other outfits that you can mix and match. So, if you want to modify that "Stone Cold" Steve Austin skull shirt so badly, now it's at your disposal. Once you save a dream outfit, you can keep it with your wrestler through all the game's modes, if you prefer. New Superstar Heads allows the user to fully customize select WWE Superstars’ body and attire (including John Cena, CM Punk, Roddy Piper, Daniel Bryan and Undertaker) with the ability to set them as separate characters or alternate attires In WWE 2K15 on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One didn't get face-scanning technology, but it has the next best thing. On Monday, 2K Sports announced the new Superstar Studio feature. The feature allows gamers to upload an image of themselves to the game to be used as the facial model for their created Superstar. In the trailer above, which is narrated by the game's art director Lynell Jinks, it is advised that gamers use a photo editing tool to create transparency after taking an image of themselves. Once uploaded to the game, fans will then need to fit the image to the face of the created Superstar to generate a customized face. In addition to customizing the head of your Superstar, you'll also be able to make custom tattoos. You can upload any image to create a completely unique tattoo. Jinks' character in the video has an awesome Hulk Hogan tattoo that covers much of his torso. The image upload capabilities will also allow gamers to customize attire. This isn't quite as dynamic as face scanning, but it is a step up in regards to creation. As a matter of fact, having the ability to upload an image will give gamers the room to create more accurate Superstars or wrestlers who aren't a part of the game's roster. The fact that there are only 23 created Superstar slots does limit the room to expand your own WWE Universe. There are, however, no foreseeable drawbacks in the tattoo and attire customization portion of the new feature. Being able to make an original tattoo is awesome in every way. The same can be said for adding custom images to shorts, kick pads, knee pads and more. Adding face scanning is probably something the franchise will do down the road, considering NBA 2K already has the feature. For now, this seems like a solid effort to allow gamers to accurately recreate themselves and generate totally original art within the game. 2K Games recently threw up a blog that delves a bit deeper into the character creation process. First, the bad news – create-an-arena, create-a-championship, story designer and Divas are all out. On the plus side, you can now edit the attire of all the game’s characters, so don’t worry, Jeans Ambrose can quickly be inserted. Uh, into the game. Into the game. Being able to edit all the outfits is nice, but man, that’s a long list of removed features. No Divas? Get out of here WWE 2K15. Well, at least the game still looks really nice. Here’s a few of WWE’s flashier entrances rendered in WWE 2K15. Category:Mode